Kira Hatsuke Uchiha
Kira is the youngest child of Senshi Uchiha. She is a fun-loving person and a great friend to have. She get serious when in battle, but it doesn't mean that she doen't enjoy all her battles. She wishes to be the strongest ninja so she can protect her friends. Biodata DOB -28 August Gender -Female Affiliation -Konohagakure Blood Type - O Clan -Uchiha Clan Ninja Rank -Genin Family- Shinime Uchiha -Brother Kuraishi Uchiha-Brother Senshi Uchiha -Father Chakra Nature -Lightning & Fire Release Kekkei Genkai -Sharingan and (later) Mangekyo Sharingan Tools -Katana's, Scrolls Story Kira was the second born and the youngest child to Senshi Uchiha. She lived with her parents and older brothers, Kuraishi Uchiha and Shinime Uchiha. She was not pressurized by her father but still trained as much as she could by herself could when she was around 6-7 years old. She had a regular life until the day she found her parents dead on the floor one night, causing her to pass out of shock, sadness, but her Sharingan full matured that night. Her emotions did not change much because of a memory of her brothers telling her to 'always keep that smile' , making her to never surrender to the Uchiha's Curse of Hatred By the age of 17, she awakens her Mangekyo Sharingan after witnessing the death of a friend and combrade during an S-ranked mission. Even though she has the powers of Mangekyo, she hardly uses it due to it causing her to get a bit blind, making others believe that she doesn't have it as yet. Personality Even though she being an Uchiha and losing her parents when she was a child, she is very cheerful but can get serious in a tough battle. She eventually grows a bit more serious but still loves to have her share of fun at some times. She grows strong relationships with her friends and many of the villagers, including those from other villages. She is very protective of her friends and brothers, even though she's the youngest. She wishes to become the strongest ninja so she can protect her friends and the people of Konoha. Unlike every other Uchiha, she does not carry the Cure Of Hatred but she does sometimes feel like she is weak compared to her brothers. She carries sadness and rage in her heart but she locks it away and puts on a smile and thinks positively, decreasing the sadness and rage in her. This rage and sadness can be seen in her RTN self. Strengths From a young age, Kira has been working with her speed the most and she has gained tremendous speed to match up and sometimes beat Namikaze Ryuge. She also has been working on her Ninjutsu and Taijutsu more than her Genjutsu, which is awkward because Uchiha's normally excel in Genjutsu while she is at an average. She has a little more chakra than a regular Uchiha, because of this she is able to use more jutsu's in a battle than almost anyone else and she can control it with ease. Abilities Summoning During her first chunin examination, the time to train before the final stage, she (accidentally) summoned a black and silver, stubborn wolf named Akihiko. At that time, he was the next in line for his throne. He trained her and they eventually became friends. Akihiko changed his ways after some time with her, becoming more positive than before. She met the wolf pack and became gained a respected position while Akihiko became the leader. Even though he is one rank higher than her, they treat one another as equals. Kira has 2 wolf pack teams, namely the Dark Squad consisting of 5 wolves who are power and speed, and the Light Squad consisting of 5 wolves who are sensory types and speed types and a giant wolf which she can summon when needed. Appearance Kira's is about 5 feet and 8 inches tall, black, spiky, long hair that is usually in a pony tail, and black eyes.